yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 020
のカード！！ | romaji = Yami no Kādo!! | english = Shadow Card!! | japanese translated = The Card of Darkness!! | chapter number = 20 | japanese release = March 21, 2011 | japanese cover date = May 21, 2011 }} "Shadow Card!!", known as "The Card of Darkness!!" in the Japanese version, is the twentieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on March 21, 2011 in the 04/2011 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 3 of the tankōbon. Jack Atlas Duels Sect Ijuin for the "shadow card". Jack easily overpowers Sect with his "King" monsters, but Sect finally reveals the power he obtained from the darkness, changing the flow of the Duel.]] Summary Jack's "Magic King Moon Star" attacks Sect directly with "Star Flash" and reduces his Life Points from 3300 to 2400. Despite only 900 damage being dealt, Sect experiences a powerful shockwave from Jack's Sense. Setting a card, Jack ends his turn as he rides atop a row of containers above Sect, and calls Sect a scum-dwelling cockroach, telling him that it's his turn. Beginning his turn, Sect Sets a card and Summons "Spin Mosquito", then sends the "Great Poseidon Beetle" in his hand to the Graveyard to allow "Spin Mosquito" to attack Jack directly. As the monster spins towards Jack, he snorts, accelerating his Duel Runner as his Life Points are reduced to 3500, taking his first damage. He asks Sect in contempt if that's his Sense, and comments that being bitten by a real mosquito would have hurt him more. He explains that his "Sense Excluder" uses his own Sense to cancel out his opponent's (explaining why Yusei's was ineffective against him), and asks Sect if he thought that a "cockroach's Sense" would affect the King. Jack begins his next turn, drawing the Tuner monster "Dust Lord Ash Gash". He thinks that he could use the Level 3 "Magic King" and the Level 4 "Dust Lord" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Dark Highlander", but it would seal Sect's Synchro Summons, and put his goal - the Shadow card - out of reach. He knows that he can't end Sect that easily, until he lures out the Synchro Monster that he's been searching for. Instead, he Summons the Tuner monster "Phantom King Hyde Ride", a Level 3 monster, tuning it with "Magic King" and chanting; "Sirius! Wolf Lord Blue Sirius! You who scorch the heavens! Tear apart these earthbound, toothless dogs!" as he Synchro Summons "Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius". He attacks "Spin Mosquito", and "Blue Sirius" swiftly destroys the Insect and punches Sect's Duel Runner, knocking it off course. He tells Sect, calling him a cockroach again, that they're in the middle of a Turbo Duel, and not to fall into the ocean. He thinks to himself that he held back for Sect and didn't Summon "Dark Highlander", and mentally urges Sect to bring out that card. Recovering, Sect draws "Malevolent Mayfly", and grins as he activates his Set card, "Call of the Haunted", using it to revive "Great Poseidon Beetle". He warns Jack that he called him a cockroach, and he's going to pay for it. Yusei races for the docks, recognizing "Great Poseidon Beetle" and wondering if Sect is fighting a Turbo Duel, and against who. His question is immediately answered as Jack leapts a gap in the containers, much to Yusei's shock. Yelling Sect's name, he catches up to him, and Jack recognizes him as the "Satellite trash". Yusei asks Sect why he's Dueling Jack, but Jack tells Yusei to stay out of it, as it is none of his business. Or maybe he'd like to join his buddy, the cockroach, and take Jack on as a team? Both Yusei and Sect are furious, and Sect explains that he wants to get stronger. When Yusei lost to Jack, it really got to him. Sect's like that too, he was always made fun of when he lost a Turbo Duel, which was always frustrating. But he's felt that way for the last time; he's got power now, enough to lay out anyone who's ever looked down on him. Yusei asks Sect what he's saying, but Sect doesn't answer, and instead Summons "Malevolent Mayfly" - a Tuner monster. Yusei is shocked, remembering that Sect doesn't have any Synchro Monsters in his Deck. Sect then accuses Yusei of looking down on him, all this time. Yusei protests that he considered Sect his rival, but Sect tells him to shut up and drop the big brother act, claiming that Yusei makes him sick. Shadow Miasma explodes from Sect, much to Yusei's horror, as Sect tunes his Level 7 "Great Poseidon Beetle" with his Level 1 "Malevolent Mayfly". Jack triumphantly urges Sect mentally to Summon that Level 8 monster, while Yusei notes that the sky, which was previously red with sunset, is now being smothered by darkness. Sect begins to chant; "Lord of the flies, you who lead demon gods! Cast your shadow on this disgusting world!" as he Synchro Summons "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons", a gigantic fly-like dragon monster with twin heads and the upper torso of a woman protruding from the top of the monster. Yusei is shocked at the 3000 ATK of the ominous monster, while Jack is floored himself as it's not the monster he was looking for. Sect tells Jack that it's his monster's turn to get chewed up, and "Beelze's" twin heads rip "Blue Sirius" in two with "Beelze Carnival". Though not the target of the Sense, Yusei thinks that he could never forget it - it's Shadow Sense. Jack thinks that it's nothing, as he can cancel it with his Sense Excluder, but the shockwave hits him and his Life Points fall to 2900; his Sense Excluder unable to cancel out the Shadow Sense. Sect states that he isn't done yet. He'll show Jack Shadow Sense like he's not going to believe, and laughs as the Shadow Miasma surrounds him. He accelerates ahead of Yusei, who calls out his friend's name. Jack scoffs at the power of the Shadow card, the Shadow Sense. He wipes blood from his mouth, thinking that in that case, he'll take out Sect's Shadow card with the King's Sense. Featured Duel: Sect Ijuin vs. Jack Atlas The Duel is shown starting from an unspecified turn. Jack controls "Magic King Moon Star" in Attack Position and has 4000 Life Points, while Sect's field is empty and he has 3300 Life Points. Jack's turn Jack attacks Sect directly with "Magic King Moon Star" (900/600) (Sect: 3300 → 2400). He Sets a card. Sect's turn Sect Sets a card and then Normal Summons "Spin Mosquito" (500/500) in Attack Position. He uses its effect, sending "Great Poseidon Beetle" from his hand to the Graveyard to attack Jack directly (Jack: 4000 → 3500). Jack's turn Jack draws "Dust Lord Ash Gash". He Normal Summons "Phantom King Hyde Ride" (1500/300). Jack tunes "Phantom King Hyde Ride" and "Magic King Moon Star" to Synchro Summon "Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. He attacks and destroys "Spin Mosquito" with "Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius" (Sect: 2400 → 500). Sect's turn Sect draws "Malevolent Mayfly". He activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Great Poseidon Beetle" (2500/2300) from his Graveyard. He Normal Summons "Malevolent Mayfly" (300/300) and tunes his both monsters to Synchro Summon "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" attacks and destroys "Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius" (Jack: 3500 → 2900). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.